Fresh Red Apples (The Walking Dead one-shot)
by hopeforfall1
Summary: A one-shot from The Walking Dead. After Richard tried to use Carol to get to Negan, Daryl decides he needs to check on her..


Daryl pressed his dirty hands against the nice white doors of the chapel, roughly pushing them open. He began his descent down the aisle with no hesitation, even though Morgan was trailing behind him, calling for him to stop.  
Ezekiel was relaxing in his seat, having a light hearted discussion with Jerry. He smiled brightly when he noticed Daryl, "Ah, Mr. Dixon. I'm happy you have joined us today" His tone was cheerful as usual. Jerry shifted happily along side him, "Yes, happy indeed" He added, which warranted him a slight side eye from Ezekiel.  
"Where is she?" Daryl demanded once he was in front of King Ezekiel.  
Morgan fell in beside Daryl, he tried to place a hand on his shoulder, but Daryl shrugged it off. Annoyed that he didn't get an answer straight away, he asked again, this time almost yelling, "Where the hell is she!"  
Ezekiel shifted in his seat, keeping a calm tone, "Now Daryl, this is only our second meeting, I fear we are getting off on the wrong foot here.." but before he could continue, Morgan interrupted them.  
"I'm so sorry, my King. This was my fault, I upset Daryl.." Morgan gave Daryl a look, pleading for him not to press the conversation.  
"Ya didn't upset me, ya lied to me. She was here and I know it. Richard tried using her as bait!" Daryl was shaking with anger.  
Morgan started to protest, but Ezekiel raised his hand, sitting forward.  
"I'm sorry, Richard did what?" He asked, focused on Daryl now.

After explaining the altercation Daryl had with Richard, Ezekiel was open to the idea of Daryl checking on Carol, she had become his good friend and Daryl seemed to really care for her.  
Morgan apologized once again to King Ezekiel and followed Daryl out of the building.  
"Look, Daryl. She didn't want anyone to know..She needed to be alone. She doesn't need to know what happened, she doesn't need to know about Negan. It will break her"  
Daryl stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Morgan, getting up in his face.  
"See that's where you're wrong. It wouldn't break her" his words came off as almost threatening. Morgan backed off and let Daryl go without another word.

Daryl left the Kingdom, following the directions that King Ezekiel had given him to the little house Carol was staying in.  
As he approached it, he felt his heart sink a bit. He knew how hurt Carol was by all that had happened already, he knew she was bothered by all she had done, so Morgan was right that she didn't need to know about Glenn or Abraham.  
Daryl approached the front step of the house and peeked in the window as he knocked a few times. There was no answer.  
A few of the worst fears creeped up in his mind and he pushed the door open, "Carol?" he called out, but again, no answer.  
He looked around the small house, things were placed neatly around, almost making it seem like it hadn't been touched by the end of the world.  
Carol was like that, she had a way of making things seem beautiful, even in the midst of a tragedy. That was a talent she had forgotten she had, it was lost in her guilt.  
He continued on looking. She was well stocked with food and water, fresh vegetables he could only assume came from the Kingdom. She had a nice place here and suddenly Daryl felt extremely out of place in it. He thought that maybe it wouldn't be good for Carol, if he came back into her life. He was stained with the ways of the road, especially after what Negan had done to him.  
He started to tiptoe towards the back door, when he heard a creak come from behind him followed by a faint, "Daryl?".  
He spun around quickly and saw her, she was holding a basket full of fresh apples. They had to have just missed each other in passing from the Kingdom.  
He looked her over, his eyes stinging a bit with tears. "Why'd you go?" He asked, his voice trembling a bit.  
"I had to.." She replied, shaking her head as tears started to sting her own eyes.  
Daryl understood, he did. He was like that once. It didn't matter now, she was safe, standing right in front of him. He stepped forward, walking over to her. She dropped the basket, the fresh red apples sliding across the floor as they embraced. He wrapped his strong arms around her tiny frame and she clung to him. Daryl easily shrugged away the doubts, the thoughts of the road or Negan. This was why he loved to be around Carol. He could forget, if only for a little while.

-  
R & R are always appreciated :) TWD was the first fanfic I ever tried and here I am, back at it again. Hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
